Por un beso
by DreamKat
Summary: De acuerdo, había una escoba. Y no cualquier escoba. Una nimbus 78. Así, al alcance de su mano. Todo cuanto James y Sirius debían hacer era besar a Lily Evans para conseguirla. Sencillo. ¿No?
1. Juego

**Y aquí vuelve DrEaM-KaT con una paranoia nueva. La diferencia es que este fic es aún más paranoico que de costumbre. (Público cuchicheando '..imposible') Bueno, pues sí, es posible xD... y es que esta historia se me ocurrió en un hotel en el que pasaba las noches aburrida y sin nada más que hacer que mirar al techo. Así que empecé a escribir y salió esto. No es mi fic favorito ni por asomo, pero hay escenitas próximas (no en este capítulo) que me gustan bastante.**

**Este fic será muy cortito. ¿Número de capítulos? Pues... tres xD. Sí, sólo tres. Osea, el prólogo, y dos capítulos más. Y bueno, sólo espero que de veras os guste, aunque este prólogo sea únicamente la introducción, y que por favor, me dejéis review.**

**Por un beso. **

**Prólogo.**

Un aullido interrumpió el silencio de la noche. De una noche oscura, donde la luz de una luna llena daba a los terrenos un aspecto misterioso, incluso tétrico.

Un pequeño perrito negro miraba a sus lados asustado, vigilando que una diminuta rata que caminaba a su lado siguiera sin daño. Al comprobarlo, se relajó, y comenzó a caminar, chapoteando con sus patitas en los charcos de barro provocados por la pesada lluvia. La rata se alejó, tratando de cubrirse de la inminente tormenta, y él siguió avanzando, queriendo vigilar bien al causante de tan peligrosos aullidos. Pero entonces, vio algo, y se detuvo en seco.

Un ciervo, por su parte, estaba aguardando a una distancia prudente de ese hombre lobo, completamente empapado. Miró al cielo, con sus cuernos haciendo sombra sobre la tierra mojada. No debía de faltar demasiado tiempo para que todo terminara y tuvieran que volver al castillo. Él no veía la hora de hacerlo, la verdad es que aquellas noches de transformaciones eran realmente agotadoras.

Detrás de él oyó un ladrido y se irguió, alarmado. Al momento empezó a trotar hacia el perro. Sabía que nunca ladraba si no había ocurrido nada malo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se lo encontró quieto, mirando al suelo; y por la manera en que meneaba la cola, parecía bastante contento.

El ciervo se colocó a su lado, y miró hacia donde él miraba. Al hacerlo sus pupilas se dilataron, y entendió al instante la alegría de su amigo.

Aquello era un objeto que ambos conocían demasiado bien. Y estaba allí, delante de sus ojos, después de tanto haberlo soñado. Unas letras doradas a lo largo de la madera lo decían bien claro. Era una maravillosa e irrepetible _Nimbus 78_.

**0o0o0**

Sirius estaba sentado sobre su cama, sus ojos delineados con unas ojeras más que evidentes como resultado de una agotadora noche de transformaciones. Y aún así, tenía una entusiasmada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Está bien, Prongs. ¿Qué propones?

James, por su parte, tenía la escoba entre sus manos, y la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-No sé... yo... bueno, soy el buscador, el capitán del equipo y... en fin, sería bueno que fuera yo quien...

-No, no, no, Prongsie... te recuerdo que YO la encontré.

-Bueno, ya, pero... Sirius, es una _Nimbus 78_. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ganaríamos la copa –dijo ensoñador, con la vista fija en el techo-. ¿Puedes olerlo? Es el aroma del triunfo, Pad.

Remus, que desde hacía algún tiempo los escuchaba en su cama, levantó la vista del libro con aburrimiento.

-Chicos... ¿y si la compartís?

Ambos ahogaron un grito, mirándole indignados, Sirius llevándose la mano al corazón con dolor, James atrayendo más la escoba hacia él.

-Remus, una escoba... –trató de explicarse el buscador-, una escoba ASÍ no se comparte. Una escoba es... una prolongación de tu cuerpo, Moony. Es... es... parte de ti.

-Sí, tío, no puedes compartir algo así –le apoyó su amigo-. ¡Es como compartir la ropa interior!

Peter puso una mueca de asco. Remus simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Quidditch. ¿Quién lo entiende? –murmuró, devolviendo su vista al libro.

Sirius agitó la cabeza.

-Deberíamos sortearla.

James se llevó una mano a la barbilla, considerando la posibilidad, pero al instante le miró con esceptismo.

-Sí, tal vez, aunque... ¿cómo sé que puedo fiarme? Es decir, puedes trucarlo.

-¡James! –exclamó Sirius exasperado-. Eres prácticamente mi hermano. ¿Cómo iba a engañarte?

-¿Con... magia? –probó Peter.

-¡Oh, cállate Wormtail! –le reprochó James, tirándole un cojín que el chico no supo esquivar.

Sirius rió, acomodándose en la cama.

-Está bien, está bien. No queréis fiaros, pues no os fiéis. No lo sortearemos.

James se sintió satisfecho. Pero tras pensárselo un poco se dio cuenta de que no habían avanzado nada.

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?

Sirius pareció meditarlo unos instantes y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar una idea. Sin embargo, fue Peter quien habló primero.

-Podéis apostar.

-¡Eh, tienes razón! –exclamó Sirius levantándose-. ¡Adoro las apuestas!

Remus negó con la cabeza con frustración. James, en cambio, entornó los ojos.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? –decidió al fin-. ¿Pero con qué apostamos?

Sirius miró a su amigo. Cierto, debían apostar sobre algo.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Tenía que pensar en algo inusual, útil, difícil, interesante, original... claro que Sirius no sería Sirius si no tuviera en mente lo mismo de siempre.

-Chicas –decidió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Peter soltó una risita.

-Pero Sirius, es que entonces tú tienes una clara ventaja...

James miró al chico con una mueca de disgusto.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Pet.

Sirius no pudo ocultar una carcajada. Peter trató de arreglarlo.

-No, no es por molestarte, James. Yo solo digo que... no sé, sería más justo que hicierais una prueba sobre Quidditch. Después de todo estamos hablando de una escoba. ¿No?

James seguía con los labios apretados. Sirius intentó dejar de reírse, y aún con dificultades dijo:

-Sí, Prongs, no tenemos por qué hacerlo; Peter tiene razón.

James, orgulloso como sólo él podía ser, se levantó.

-Pues no. Lo haremos sobre chicas –dijo, hinchando su pecho-, así de paso os demostraré que sí soy capaz de ganar una apuesta así.

Sirius volvió a sentarse en su cama, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Como quieras –dijo, rascándose el cuello-. Esto irá de mujeres.

-Bien –contestó James desafiante.

En la habitación se formó un silencio tenso.

Silencio que, por supuesto, Peter no tardó en romper.

-¿Y... en qué consistiría la apuesta?

Remus pasó la página de su libro. Sirius parpadeó. Buen punto. No había pensado en eso aún.

-Pues en besar a una chica –dijo James simplemente-. ¿No? Sin que se aparte, quiero decir.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción. Pero Peter no parecía tan conforme.

-Pero... ¿a cualquier chica?

James se encogió de hombros, empezando a cansarse de su amigo.

-Sí, tío, sí.

Sirius entornó los ojos.

-Un segundo. Tiene razón, tiene razón... –dijo, con una sonrisa perversa-, no tiene que ser cualquier chica. Será la misma chica. Los dos. Así se pone más interesante.

-Yo alucino –suspiró Remus.

-¿Y en quién estáis pensando?

Peter esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y miró a sus amigos con picardía.

-Evans. Lily Evans.

Sirius estalló en una carcajada.

-¡Oh, vamos! Eso sería imposible. Esa fierecilla no soporta a James...

El aludido lo miró molesto.

-Oh, claro, y tú le caes muy bien.

Remus cerró el libro de golpe y se incorporó.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya, parecéis críos.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Moony? –preguntó Sirius aburrido.

-¡No me pasa nada! –dijo con cansancio, llevando una mano a sus cabellos-, es sólo que no quiero que metáis a Lily en esto. ¿Es mucho pedir?

James alzó una ceja. Sirius y Peter lo observaron con atención, antes de echarse a reír de buena gana.

-¡Oh, mirad eso, Remus está enamorado! –canturreó el moreno acercándose al chico para molestarle mejor.

Y así, el licántropo vio como sus dos amigos se burlaban de él divertidos, mientras el chico de gafas lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza. Remus se apresuró a desmentirlo, tratando de zafarse de Sirius.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ella! Es mi amiga y punto. No creo que sea tan difícil de entender. Y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros dos –señaló a Sirius y a James con una mirada de advertencia-, le haga daño.

Sirius rodeó el cuello de Remus con su brazo, con confianza, y dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, vamos, Moony. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo daño a una chica? –la mirada del licántropo lo decía todo-. Está bien, alguna vez... ¡Vale! Unas cuantas, pero que estamos hablando de Evans. Ella es prácticamente de hielo.

-No la conocéis –dijo, convencido-, sé que a veces parece muy fría pero os aseguro que es sensible, cariñosa...

-Sí, claro –dijo James, escéptico-. Lo demostró cuando me tiró al lago en 3º, y cuando me incendió el uniforme en 5º y...

-Reconoce que te lo merecías –le reprochó, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Por favor, Remus... –pidió Sirius, con cara de cachorrito abandonado-. Déjanos hacer la apuesta con Evans, que es muy interesante... Además, piénsalo. ¿Qué daño puede hacerle que Prongs o yo la besemos, eh?

Remus entrecerró los ojos, y estudió a sus dos amigos con la mirada. Sí, tal vez tenía razón. Conocía a Lily como para saber que era demasiado lista para caer en su trampa. Ella nunca se dejaría engatusar así. ¿Verdad?

-Está bien –dijo rendido-. Pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por el súbito abrazo de Sirius.

-¡Gracias, Moony, sabía que lo harías!

**0o0o0**

Y así fue como James se encontró a sí mismo en la sala común, sentado en el sofá, meditando. Había una escoba. Y no cualquier escoba, no. ¡Una Nimbus 78! Había soñado miles de veces con volar en una escoba así. Y ahora, la tenía al alcance de su mano. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era besar a Lily Evans. Y ese simple pensamiento le producía un extraño sentimiento en el estómago. No es que le resultara desagradable, pero era Evans. Sería... sería imposible besarla sin que ella le ahogara en el lago o algo así.

James dio un respingo. El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a una pareja de chicas que James conocía bastante bien.

A un lado, una jovencita de pelo castaño que caía ondulado hasta sus hombros, con unos ojos marrones brillantes algo rasgados. ¿Su nombre? Bueno, su nombre no lo recordaba. Pero era de Gryffindor, eso sí; y amiga de Lily Evans. Y era precisamente ella quien la acompañaba, por lo que James no se privó de observarla atentamente, de pies a cabeza.

Tenía los ojos verdes, muy verdes, preciosos. Y eso era algo que James siempre había sabido. No por nada había estado loco por ella en quinto. Lo que sí había cambiado, y James supo apreciar, era su cuerpo.

Si antes era delgadito y bastante carente de curvas, ahora estas eran más que evidentes; y contrastaban con una fina cintura. James se encontró a sí mismo con la boca seca. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido dejar de mirarla? Lily no sólo seguía siendo tan guapa como en quinto curso, sino que había mejorado considerablemente.

-Pero bueno. ¿Este qué mira?

James despertó de su ensoñación, y de paso despegó su mirada de la delantera de Evans. La morenita había dicho algo.

-¿Eh?

Lily negó con la cabeza, mirando al chico con decepción, aunque también algo alucinada.

-Déjalo, Kat, es igual que Black.

Y se giró, haciendo volar su lisa melena pelirroja; y así las dos subieron las escaleras, dejando a James pensativo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella apuesta iba a ser interesante.

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

**Y bueno... ahora empezaría lo realmente interesante. Sirius y James, intentando conseguir la escoba, y por tanto, intentando conseguir el codiciado beso de Lily Evans. Os aseguro que no será tarea fácil, y que nuestros dos merodeadores se verán en situaciones divertidas y bastante comprometidas con la pelirroja. **

**Y sin más ni más, os dejo. Sólo os pido que en serio, me dejéis un lindo REVIEW, porque necesito saber si continuar con la historia o no U.U... dejad críticas, aunque no os guste xD, se acepta de todo, ya lo sabéis! **

**Besitos**

**DrEaM-KaT**


	2. Set

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece... si no lo eran en el prólogo.. ¿por qué iban a serlo ahora?

**Por un beso. **

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Venga, tres vueltas más! –exclamó James, subido en la escoba, dirigiendo el entrenamiento de su equipo.

Los chicos y chicas que lo integraban sujetaron bien sus manos a los mangos y volaron de nuevo, con cansancio, de una señal a otra, haciendo relevos. James observaba de reojo sus movimientos mientras soltaba su snitch e iba a buscarla repetidamente, entrenando él también en una tarea más solitaria.

Bostezó sonoramente, aburrido. Un entrenamiento más. Todos eran iguales. Sus chicos volaban de un lado a otro con rapidez, sin descanso, tal y como él les pedía. Y Sirius, Sirius era el más rápido. Sonrió de medio lado. Aunque aquella chica... ¿Kat? Sí, esa no era una mala guardiana. De hecho, era la mejor dentro del sector femenino.

Miró a las gradas, más por costumbre que por verdadera curiosidad; pero lo que vio consiguió erguirle aún más sobre su escoba. El objeto de la apuesta más valiosa de su vida estaba allí, en las gradas, mirando a las figuritas volar sobre ella, con un libro y una pluma entre sus manos. James entornó los ojos. Objetivo captado. Bien, ahora sólo debía actuar.

-Verás lo que es bueno, Lily Evans... –murmuró para sí mismo, antes de soltar de nuevo la snitch, dejándole más ventaja para después salir volando a por ella.

Hizo un par de movimientos rápidos, y se concentró especialmente en poner en práctica giros y maniobras peligrosas que había estado ensayando últimamente, y que confiaba sorprenderían a la pelirroja.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que desde las gradas, Lily rodaba los ojos. Parecía que el prepotente de Potter empezaba de nuevo con su lista de 'cosas-con-las-que-dejar-la-boca-abierta-a-las-chicas'.

-Emocionante... –murmuró sarcástica, haciéndose cosquillas en la barbilla con su pluma.

Claro que James, desde ahí arriba, no podía oírla; y seguía con su sarta de movimientos hasta que al fin cogió la snitch, y la apretó bien en su mano, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bueno, si ahora no había una pelirroja derretida ahí abajo podía pegarse un tiro, directamente. Pero cuando bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, con indignación.

-¿Qué demonios...? –pudo mascullar, viendo a su mejor amigo descendiendo como quien no quiere la cosa hacia las gradas. Un momento... ¿Y qué estaba haciendo, quitarse la camisa?-. ¡Sirius!

Pero el chico le ignoraba, y bajaba con su escoba, sus manos desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Tocó al fin suelo, y cogió su escoba con su mano, apoyándose ligeramente en ella, con su camisa ya abierta. Esperó a que la chica le mirara, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero Lily no parecía querer levantar la vista del libro. El chico se miró a sí mismo unos instantes. ¿Qué ocurría, es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí? Carraspeó. ¿Nada? Alzó las cejas, antes de entornar los ojos. Está bien, tendría que ser menos sutil...

-Eh, nena... ¿qué tal? –murmuró, utilizando su voz en el _mode sensual_; el cual, cabe decir, dominaba a la perfección.

Lily simplemente suspiró y pasó de página.

-¿Hace calor, Black? –murmuró, anotando una o dos palabras en el borde de su libro, sin demasiada concentración.

El chico la miró confuso.

-¿Calor? –dijo sin comprender-. Calor... bueno, no especialmente, no sé, es decir... ¡ah!. ¿Lo dices por esto? –exclamó al fin, señalando su camisa, y de paso quitándosela del todo-. Oh, sí, sí, claro, mucho calor, Evans... ¿no lo notas?

Ahí Lily sí que levantó por fin la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-De hecho, no, Black. Yo diría que hace frío, y por si fuera poco... –dijo, señalándole-, me estás haciendo sombra. ¿No lo ves? Me tapas el sol.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Pero quién se creía esa para rechazar su increíblemente alucinante sex appeal?

James observó la escena desde lejos, atónito, sin poder escuchar lo que decían, y apretó los labios.

-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento! –gritó, para alivio de muchos; y con cierta rapidez bajó a las gradas, donde Sirius seguía haciéndose el machito.

Lily se levantó entonces, recogiendo su pluma y agarrando su libro con fuerza, mientras se arreglaba su falda plisada con un par de toquecitos de sus manos, completamente ajena a la mirada de los dos chicos. Una chica morena bajó entonces sonriente, con la frente algo sudorosa, y la escoba en la mano.

-Eh, Evans... –probó Sirius con más desesperación, viendo como la chica tenía toda la intención de irse con su amiga-. ¿Te apetece venir al entrenamiento de mañana?

La chica arqueó una ceja.

-Black, por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo viniendo al entrenamiento de Kat durante siete años. Que te hayas percatado ahora de que existo y que estoy aquí no es mi problema. Ahora si me disculpas... voy a dejar que pases calor solito –dijo, irónica, tirando del brazo de su amiga, que se limitaba a observar el cuerpo atlético del chico con la boca abierta-. ¡Kat! –la regañó, obligándola a irse.

James aún le observaba con los labios apretados. Sirius, pese a la negativa de la pelirroja, mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. En el fondo, sabía que aunque tratara de negarlo... la chica se moría por sus huesos. Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre ocurría así... ¿no?

-Pad –dijo secamente James, mirando a Lily alejarse-, eso ha sido juego sucio.

**0o0o0**

Kat caminó alegremente con una pequeña pila de libros entre sus manos, dirigiéndose al gran comedor a comer, para después volver a la biblioteca. Lo cierto es que no se había fiado de dejar ahí sus cosas, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento algún listillo usaría sus apuntes para el próximo trabajo de transformaciones. No, se lo llevaría todo al gran comedor, aún a riesgo de que los merodeadores emprendieran una nueva guerra de comida y todo su trabajo fuera en vano.

Suspiró, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba contenta y no sabía muy bien por qué... es decir, estaba exactamente como Lily diría 'agilipollada', sí, era el adjetivo que la definía sin duda. ¿Pero y por qué? Oh, vamos, no podía ser por haber visto a Sirius sin camiseta. ¿Verdad? Es decir, no era la primera vez que le veía así... ¡oh, dios! Pero sí era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca. Y tenía que reconocer que era TAN atractivo... esos músculos, el sudor cayendo por sus hombros...

...Y tropezó contra una Hufflepuff.

-¡Oh, dios mío, perdona! –se disculpó la chica afligida, ante la aún desconcertada mirada de Kat-. Discúlpame, yo... yo... no te vi y...

Kat negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, no... yo... no te preocupes, no veía por dónde iba.

Y decía la verdad. ¿Cómo podía ir tan ensimismada? Por dios, ni que estuviera enamorada o algo así. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza, alejándose de ahí y entrando al fin al comedor. Distinguió a Lily sentada al fondo de la mesa de Gryffindor, y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Eh, Kat –le saludó alegremente la pelirroja, llevándose a la boca un vaso de zumo de calabaza-. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando...

-En la biblioteca, me he retrasado –comentó, empezando a servirse la comida-. ¿Alguna noticia nueva que deba saber?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Excepto que los de primero han intentado petrificar a la gata de Filch... creo que no.

-Oh, bueno, entonces no es ninguna novedad –dijo, con aburrimiento-. Me pregunto por qué te empeñas en impedírselo, sería un gran descanso para todos que esa gata...

-Hola chicas.

Kat se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y ambas levantaron la mirada. Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Potter?

El chico sonrió con satisfacción, sentándose al lado de la chica.

-James Potter. Séptimo curso. Gryffindor. ¿Me recuerdas? –dijo alegre.

Ella le estudió con la mirada, antes de devolver la mirada a su plato con aburrimiento.

-Vagamente –comentó con ironía.

Kat soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con su mano, mientras les observaba divertida. El chico tuvo que tragarse sus ganas de mandar a la chica a paseo. No, no, no. Debía aguantar.

"_Nimbus 78, James, Nimbus 78..."_ –se repetía mentalmente para no perder los estribos. Sonrió con mayor amplitud-. ¿Cómo va todo, Evans? Espera... ¿puedo llamarte Lily? –probó-. ¿Lils?

La chica dejó el tenedor en el plato, y le miró.

-Está bien, Potter, suéltalo. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Ver a mi pelirroja favorita. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, vaya... –dijo más que divertida la morena-. Parece que yo sobro un poco así que mejor me voy...

Hizo ademán de levantarse, y Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

-Kat, si te vas te juro que...

-Gracias, Kat –la cortó él con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y vio como se iba. Miró a Lily con alegría, sirviéndose comida en el plato-. Y bien, Lily... ¿qué es de tu vida?

Lily alzó las cejas.

-¿Mi vida? Oh, vaya –dijo con cierto cinismo-, pues la verdad es que era perfectamente normal y corriente hasta que apareció un tío al que no soporto y empezó a hablar conmigo como si nada.

-Vamos... que era monótona y aburrida hasta que llegó tu príncipe azul, aquí presente, y le dio algo de vida. ¿No?

Lily le miró unos segundos, y al final no pudo evitar reírse. Risa que el chico acompañó, y más de alguno se giró para mirarlos.

-¿Potter y Evans están hablando civilizadamente? –le pareció oír al chico, que ignoró por completo aquellos comentarios.

-Claro, Potter, mi príncipe azul... –dijo entre risas ella.

-¿Quién sabe, Evans?

Ella rió con más fuerza, algo divertida con todo aquello, y con algo de dificultad tragó la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Hay tantas posibilidades de que tú seas mi príncipe azul como de que...

-¿...Snape sea el nuevo sex-symbol de Hogwarts? –probó el moreno distraídamente, pinchando con su tenedor un trozo de carne.

-¡Deja de meterte con Snape! –se quejó ella, aunque sin poder evitar una risita.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –dijo con naturalidad, antes de beber un trago de agua-. Reconoce que el chico no es precisamente agraciado...

Lily le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con el mito sexual de todo Hogwarts...

-No, ese es Sirius –aceptó el chico con resignación-. Pero yo no estoy mal –Lily rió-. ¿Qué? Reconócelo, soy atractivo.

Lily rodó los ojos, riendo.

-¿Si o no? –dijo él, irguiéndose en el asiento con orgullo.

La pelirroja abrió la boca fingiendo indignación, y se levantó del asiento, dando por terminada la comida.

-No pienso contestar a esa pregunta, Potter... –dijo riendo, alucinada.

El chico la miró desde su posición, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque... ¡porque no! –exclamó, abochornada-. Está completamente fuera de lugar...

-No veo por qué –dijo sonriendo divertido al ver su turbación-. Tú eres atractiva. Lo reconozco. ¿Y qué?

La chica sintió toda su sangre concentrándose en sus mejillas, completamente sorprendida por la situación.

-Potter, eres... eres... ¡arj!

-Gracias por el piropo, Evans –dijo, girando de nuevo para llevarse un nuevo trozo de comida a la boca. Vio como ella pretendía irse-. Eh... ¿Cuándo puedo verte?

Lily se volvió hacia él.

-Teniendo en cuenta que los dos estudiamos en Hogwarts... –dijo, sin comprender.

-Sí, ya, pero me evitas y pasas de mí. Quiero decir cuándo puedo volver a hablar contigo.

-Oh –dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿A qué diablos se debía todo eso?...-. Pues... supongo que en la biblioteca.

-¿Esta tarde? –preguntó, ansioso.

-¿Bromeas? Es domingo...

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba que las prefectas ibais a la biblioteca incluso los domingos por la noche.

Lily rió, alejándose.

-Entonces nos conoces poco, Potter.

James sonrió, inclinándose con su silla hacia detrás, para no perderla de vista.

-¿Y mañana?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, con media sonrisa, aprovechando que el chico no podía verle la cara.

-Puedes probar... quizás me encuentres.

James volvió a su posición normal, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, mientras Lily se alejaba. Bien, bien, bien, bien. Para ser su primera conversación civilizada con la chica, no había salido mal. Nada mal, cabía decir.

-Sirius... –murmuró para sí mismo, cogiendo el vaso de agua y alzándolo como si fuera a brindar-, uno-cero.

**0o0o0**

Lo cierto era que, pese a lo que el chico pudiera haberse imaginado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. No había dejado de pensar en Lily y en la dichosa biblioteca.

"_Es por la Nimbus 78... tengo ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos. Es normal. Es sano y natural preocuparme por una escoba"_ –se explicó mentalmente unas cuantas veces, mientras cambiaba incesantemente de postura en la cama-. _"Es decir, vale, Lily es guapa, y simpática y... bueno, vale, puede que sea muy guapa; pero esto es por la escoba. Solo y únicamente por la escoba..."_

El caso es que no podía parar de pensar en cómo se había ruborizado cuando le había dicho que era atractiva. Le había gustado la sensación de hacerla sonrojar. A ella, la pelirroja de hielo. Sí, tal vez no fuese demasiado difícil ganar la apuesta...

Lo que sí sabía era que aquel juego estaba empezando a gustar de verdad. Quería la escoba, eso lo tenía muy claro. Y si todo aquello implicaba besar a Lily... mejor que mejor.

Y entre tanta historia, no pudo despegarse de esos pensamientos tampoco durante el desayuno del día siguiente, en el que estuvo ausente de las animadas charlas de sus tres mejores amigos, que hablaban de no se qué de Snape y algo pegado en su zapato; ni en las clases, que a saber de qué habían hablado; ni tampoco en la comida, ni... Bueno, que no hizo caso en todo el día. Su única preocupación estaba siendo buscarla con la mirada, observar sus movimientos. Para... bueno... para trazar un plan para obtener la escoba, sí, eso, por supuesto. Todo por la escoba.

Y al fin, llegó la hora. Aún seguía en el comedor con sus amigos, cuando vio como cierta pelirroja se levantaba de la mesa cogiendo un par de libros y se despedía de su amiga con un gesto de su mano, y lo supo. Iba a la biblioteca, no podía ser de otra manera.

-James...

-¿Eh? –preguntó, distraído.

-Prongs, tío, te estaba hablando... –se quejó Sirius.

-Déjale –dijo Remus con una risita-. Está ocupado con otras cosas...¿no, James?

James les ignoró deliberadamente y se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy...

-¿Dónde? –dijo Peter con sorpresa.

-A la biblioteca... eh... volveré enseguida.

Y se alejó de allí con prisas, mientras Sirius le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, averiguando sus intenciones.

La misma Sra. Pince fue la primera en sorprenderse de ver a James entrando en la biblioteca. De hecho, no recordaba haberle visto nunca por ahí, y le saludó de forma efusiva, sonriente, emocionada de tener a una nueva joven promesa. James literalmente pasó de largo, buscando a la chica con la mirada, y al fin dio con ella, en una mesa junto a la ventana, concentrada en la lectura de un libro.

Avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa, colocándose por detrás sin que ella pudiera verle. Su pelo liso caía hacia su hombro derecho, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano tranquilamente, mientras la otra sujetaba el libro marcándolo.

-Vaya, vaya, Evans... –dijo acercándose por detrás, sorprendiéndola-. Pensaba que venías aquí a estudiar...

La chica se giró, sorprendida, y descubrió a James. Sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el chico se sentaba.

-Sí, bueno, eso viene después... me gusta leer después de comer.

El chico la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué lees?

Ella alzó el libro, dejando ver su portada, y James asintió con la cabeza.

-Dickens... –dijo, tamborileando sus dedos en la madera de la mesa-. Me gusta. Me leí dos suyos, uno creo que se llamaba cuento de navidad y el otro se...

-Espera –le cortó, contrariada-. ¿Has leído a Dickens?

Él alzó las cejas. Asintió con la cabeza sin comprender a qué era debida su turbación.

-Vaya... –suspiró ella, sorprendida-. Nunca imaginé que leías literatura muggle, James.

El chico rió.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Lily cerró el libro, y le estudió con la mirada.

-No sé... siendo sangre limpia, de tan... buena familia y eso...

-Claro, pensabas que no querría tratar con muggles –dijo aburrido-. ¿Sabes algo, Evans? Eres algo prejuiciosa.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, dolida.

-No lo soy, es sólo que... bueno, no sé, lo parecía.

-Creo recordar que varias veces te defendí cuando Snivellus te llamaba 'Sangre Sucia'. ¿O no?

-Bueno, sí, pero pensé que lo hacías para que saliera contigo...

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Lily sonrojada al darse cuenta de la tensión que había causado. Y casi al instante los dos empezaron a reír.

-Sí, bueno... –reconoció él entre risas-, algo de eso había también. Pero de cualquier forma, no me gusta que te llamen así.

Lily le miró con una sonrisa tímida, y el chico se apresuró a decir:

-Es decir, ni a ti ni a otra... ni a ninguna... hija de... ya sabes, padres muggles.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Él carraspeó. Ella bajó la vista al libro. De nuevo, silencio tenso.

-Te... recomiendo este, entonces –dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-El... el libro. Grandes esperanzas. Si te gusta Dickens, digo. Es... es mi libro favorito.

-Ah, gracias –dijo el chico-. Lo leeré.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, algo incómoda. ¿Por qué diablos se había formado aquel momento tan tenso? Era una tontería... y además, era ilógico. Hacía un par de días le habría ahuyentado por haber irrumpido su lectura, y ahora estaba allí, delante de él, compartiendo mesa en la biblioteca y... ¿sonrojada? Era de locos.

-¿De qué trata?

-¿Qué?

-El libro. Grandes esperanzas. ¿De qué trata?

-Oh –dijo, irguiéndose en su asiento-. Bueno, es...difícil de explicar, pero el argumento en sí es de un chico que se fija en una chica y el único objetivo que ella tiene es romperle el corazón y es cruel con él y... –oyó al chico carraspear-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él trató de ocultar su risa.

-Nada, supongo. Sólo que me recuerda a algo...

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Vamos, Potter, no te hagas la víctima –dijo, adivinando los pensamientos del moreno-. Yo no te rompí el corazón en quinto... tú tan sólo querías que..

-Ey. ¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba hablando de ti?

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder de puro rubor.

-Eh... bueno... yo...

Y él no tardó en dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, propinándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Vamos, Evans... –dijo entre risas-. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo.

Ella le dirigió una mala mirada, aunque no pudo evitar reír.

-Pues no tiene gracia, James.

El chico entonces dejó de reír, y se quedó estático unos segundos, mirándola, su sonrisa ensanchándose por momentos. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-Me has... llamado James.

La chica se irguió en el asiento, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ah, eso... –dijo, restándole importancia-. Bueno, es tu nombre..¿no?

Pero la sonrisa de James no desaparecía. Y Lily tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla así? Sonriéndola de esa manera tan... tan...

-Me gusta que me llames James –dijo, cruzando los brazos en la mesa, para apoyar su barbilla en ellos y observarla desde aquella perspectiva-. Suena bien salido de ti...

La chica rió algo divertida, pese a que él para nada había hablado en broma.

-Pues me alegro, Potter, pero no te acostumbres... –dijo cogiendo un trocito de pergamino y poniéndolo a modo de marcador en la página del libro.

Él rió también, aún sin cambiar de posición.

-No lo haré... –dijo, y vio como ella se levantaba-. ¿Dónde vas?

Lily recogió sus cosas, evitando la mirada del chico, que por algún extraño motivo la ponía nerviosa.

-A darme un baño..

-Pensaba que querías estudiar –comentó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, pues hoy no –dijo, terminando de recoger-. Hasta otro día, Potter.

Y se alejó de allí a paso rápido, consiguiendo que su falda se agitara con el movimiento de sus caderas. Un movimiento seguramente inconsciente, pero que había conseguido atraer por completo la atención de James.

Este suspiró cuando la perdió de vista. Por algún motivo, ella se había inquietado, y parecía nerviosa. Algo le decía al buscador que no estaba todo perdido... Lo que él no sabía era que, detrás de las estanterías, Sirius Black les había estado observando, y ahora se hacía paso hacia la salida, con un rumbo fijo: El baño de prefectos.

**0o0o0**

Lily terminó de quitarse su ropa interior, dejándola en un banquito junto a la enorme bañera de prefectos. Suspiró, y empezó a introducirse lentamente en el agua, llena de espuma, que enseguida proporcionó una intensa sensación de calor en su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared de la bañera, reposando la cabeza en el bordillo, y estiró sus músculos, cansados.

Cerró los ojos. Los baños de espuma siempre habían sido el mejor relajante para la chica, cuando necesitaba alejarse de preocupaciones. Ahora, por lo visto, lo necesitaba también. ¿Qué por qué...? Bueno, eso era algo que aún no comprendía, o que quizás simplemente no quería comprender. Potter. Ese era su problema. Hasta ahí todo claro. El caso era... ¿por qué? No había vuelto a meterse en líos por su culpa, ni había tenido que intervenir en una pelea contra nadie ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, el chico había estado incluso... ¿agradable? Sí. Eso era lo que le turbaba, y le inquietaba y le... ¿asustaba? No podía ser que de la noche a la mañana el chico pasara de ser el ser más orgulloso y prepotente de la historia del colegio a ser uno normal y agradable que además compartía el mismo gusto literario que ella. No. Todo aquello era surrealista, y había gato encerrado, de eso estaba segura.

El caso era que... esa nueva actitud de James le gustaba. Y mucho. Y era una locura.

Cerró aún más los ojos, tratando de evadir sus pensamientos; pero todo intento lógico de hacerlo se esfumó cuando sintió unas manos cubriéndole los párpados. La chica se irguió, tratando de levantarse, pero el chico que tenía detrás se limitó a susurrar en su oído.

-Ssshh... –murmuró, antes de morder con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja de Lily, para después bajar ligeramente por su cuello. Notaba a la chica tensa.

Lily se mordió el labio.

-¿James...?

El chico sonrió.

-No, nena, algo mejor...

Aquellas palabras fueron un resorte para Lily, que se apartó con tanta rapidez como pudo.

-¡BLACK! –exclamó indignada, hundiéndose hasta la altura del cuello, acumulando con sus manos espuma para que su cuerpo quedara medianamente cubierto de la mirada curiosa del chico-. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS...?

El chico llevó sus manos a su camisa.

-Claro. Te besaba el cuello –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

Ella le miró colérica.

-No, si eso ya lo veo. ¡Eres un maldito depravado, un salido, un...! –y entonces vio como se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa con una sonrisa seductora en su mirada-. ¡Oh por Dios, Black! Tienes alguna extraña obsesión con quitarte la camisa delante de mí.

Él rió.

-Ahora me dirás que no te gusta...

Lily vio horrorizada como él pretendía quitarse también los pantalones. Nadó hasta la otra punta de la bañera, alcanzando una toalla.

-¡No! Y haz el favor de alejarte de mí –le amenazó, señalándole con el dedo índice, mientras tironeaba de la toalla-, por que si no te juro que te quedarás sin poder celebrar el día del padre en toda tu vida, saco de hormonas.

El chico tragó saliva, alucinado. Y ella con habilidad consiguió salir tapándose con la toalla. Él aún no podía creerlo. ¿Se había insinuado a una chica y ella había... pasado de él?

Ella le observaba expectante.

-Vamos. ¿A qué esperas? –dijo exasperada-. ¡Sal de aquí, pedazo de pervertido!

**0o0o0**

-Moony...

El chico apenas levantó la vista del libro, iluminado por la única luz de una vela. Había pensado que era el único despierto. Peter ya roncaba como un poseso, y James casi parecía haber alcanzado el coma.

-¿Qué pasa, Pad? –susurró de la misma forma, y le miró. Estaba tumbado de lado, apoyado en un codo.

-Estoy deprimido, tío.

El chico apenas pudo ocultar una carcajada. Peter se revolvió en sueños.

-¿Y por qué?

-Evans.

Remus alzó una ceja, tensando ligeramente la mandíbula.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me ha rechazado, hermano...

El licántropo agradeció que la oscuridad le impidiera a su amigo ver la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-Bueno, yo te lo advertí... –le recordó-. Te dije que Lily no era como las demás, que tiene principios y que...

-¡No, no, no, Moony! –exclamó ahogadamente-. Lo peor de todo no es que me haya rechazado. Es que creo que Prongs me lleva una gran ventaja, tío.

Ahora Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius se incorporó, haciendo sonar los muelles de su cama.

-Mira. La escuché hablando con James, diciéndole que iría al baño de prefectos, así que la seguí.

-¿Que hiciste qué? –exclamó el chico indignado, incorporándose también.

-¡Déjame terminar! –se quejó-. El caso es que fui allí y se quedó en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. ¿vale? Así que aparecí por detrás, le tapé los ojos y.. ¡me llamó James!

Remus negó con la cabeza. Sirius siguió hablando.

-El caso es que cuando le dije que era yo se apartó hecha una furia, y empezó a gritarme y no sé qué más... ¿No lo entiendes, Rem? Si hubiera sido James se la habría tirado allí mismo y ella no habría hecho ni...

-¡Basta, Sirius, he pillado el concepto! –dijo el chico, apretando los labios.

El animago volvió a desplomarse sobre su cama.

-No sé que hacer, Moony... –dijo abatido-. Te juro que no entiendo qué tengo que hacer para acercarme a ella. Por Dios, que no quiero enamorarla, que sólo quiero un beso. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

Remus suspiró.

-¿Y no has pensado que en vez de intentar violarla deberías tratar de... no sé... hablar con ella? –probó, cerrando su libro-. Creo que va más con la personalidad de Lily.

-Buen consejo tío –comentó con ironía-. ¿Pero hablar de qué? Por Dios, si ni siquiera sé qué música le gusta, ni quién es su profesor favorito, ni...

Remus se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –dijo, apagando la vela.

-Pues porque no, no tiene gracia. Quiero sorprenderla, que piense que compartimos los mismos gustos y tal y... –se detuvo un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos-. Un segundo. ¿Tú no eras amigo de Evans?

-Oh, no –dijo el chico, negándose en rotundo-. No pienso darte ningún tipo de información. Ya os dije perfectamente que yo no iba a tener nada que ver con esto. ¡Y me reitero! –finalizó, tapándose más con su manta.

-Oh, vamos, Moony...

-No.

-Como un favor de amigo...

-He dicho que no.

El chico puso su típica cara de perrito abandonado.

-Y si estás poniendo tu típica cara de perrito abandonado, Sirius, ahórratelo, no puedo verte.

-Oh, Remus, piérdete –dijo dolido, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

-Como quieras. Anda, duérmete.

-Perfecto. Que sepas, Remus, que ahora tendrás a un amigo con una vida infeliz sin escoba –lloriqueó, con amargura.

-Superaré el trauma –murmuró desganado, en medio de un bostezo.

Y entonces Sirius se irguió.

-¡Ya está, ya lo tengo!

-Bien, mañana me lo cuentas... –dijo Remus, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero Sirius le ignoró.

-¡Kat! Eso es. Su amiga. Su mejor amiga –exclamó alegre-. ¡Soy un genio, Remus! Mañana mismo iré a hablar con ella. Seguro que tiene algo que pueda servirme...

-Sirius... ¿qué parte no entiendes de que intento dormir?

Pero el joven estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos, por lo que hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo, y se limitó a mirar al techo con una sonrisa maligna.

**0o0o0**

Cuando James, caminando por los porches al día siguiente, descubrió a Lily apoyada en una columna, bostezando, supo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, y se acercó a ella. Al llegar sonrió, y sorprendentemente ella correspondió a su sonrisa. La chica tenía unas marcadas ojeras.

-¿Una mala noche? –preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Lily suspiró.

-Ni te lo imaginas –dijo, y vio como James alzaba una ceja-. ¿Te apetece... dar una vuelta? Necesito pasear antes de quedarme dormida en cualquier esquina...

James rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos –dijo, aún algo sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

Y así, empezaron a caminar por los porches, hasta salir a los terrenos, andando sin rumbo fijo.

-Bueno... ¿piensas contarme por qué no has podido dormir? –dijo, llegando hasta un árbol y apoyándose en él, para sentarse.

Lily le imitó, sentándose en la hierba, a su lado.

-Pensé que lo sabrías ya... –suspiró, frustrada.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Tu amigo... ayer decidió darse un paseito por el baño de prefectos.

James abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Quién si no? –dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco-. ¿Pettigrew?

La mandíbula del chico se desencajó.

-¡Será cabrón! –no pudo evitar exclamar, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja-. ¿Y... pasó algo? Quiero decir... ¿Os... os besasteis?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, como si no hubiera oído bien-. ¡No! Por Merlín. ¡No!

James suspiró con alivio.

-Vaya, que susto... –dijo, riendo.

Ella se incorporó.

-Potter... ¿a ti qué más te da si Sirius me besó o no?

-Me importa y punto –dijo, no pudiendo dar más explicaciones. Enseguida vio como Lily se sonrojaba-. _"Genial"_ –pensó-. _"Ahora se pensará que estaba celoso. Y eso sí que no... porque yo no estoy celoso...¿Verdad? No, claro que no, por mí como si besa al calamar gigante."_

La pelirroja miró la hierba como si fuera lo más interesante visto jamás.

-El caso es que... al principio, cuando apareció detrás de mí pensé que eras... bueno, que era otra persona.

James la estudió con la mirada. Ella carraspeó.

-¿Que era quién?

Ella sintió como sus mejillas competían por alcanzar el color de su pelo.

-Nadie... déjalo –se apresuró a decir.

El chico lo dejó pasar, pese a que seguía intrigado. Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de ellos, pudiendo así solo escuchar el griterío que organizaban los alumnos de primero, que correteaban por los terrenos haciendo carreras y juegos.

James miró de reojo a Lily, que por cierto, pese a su expresión somnolienta, se veía guapa, muy guapa. Ella volvió a bostezar.

-¿Sigues teniendo sueño? –dijo divertido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose mejor en el árbol, y él, instintivamente, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, invitándola a recostarse en su hombro. Ella se tensó ligeramente ante el contacto, pero sorprendentemente terminó cediendo, y su cabeza se apoyó en el chico, buscando postura con algo de timidez. Miró unos instantes a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía estar así... con James? Por Dios, si no podía soportarle. ¿No? Al menos hasta hacía unas cuantas horas no podía. ¿Qué estaba cambiando?

Ahora quería cerrar los ojos y hundirse un poquito en el cuello de James. Siempre le había parecido un chico atractivo. Prepotente, engreído, orgulloso... pero atractivo, era verdad. Y ahora lo tenía cerca, y podía incluso sentir ligeramente su olor.

-Evans... –dijo con suavidad.

-¿Hmm? –respondió ella, adormilada.

-He pensado... ¿te apetece salir esta noche?

Ella se incorporó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida-. ¿Salir? James, te recuerdo que estamos en Hogwarts...

-Sí, sí, lo sé... sólo digo que... bueno, si quieres... conozco un lugar que te gustará.

Ella lo estudió con la mirada.

-¿Es...legal? –dijo, temiéndose lo peor.

James rió de buena gana.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –dijo, fingiendo indignación-. Por supuesto que no lo es.

Lily negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

-Me lo temía...

-¿Entonces, vienes? –preguntó, con ojos brillantes.

Ella le miró unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio.

-James, yo... soy prefecta y... no estaría bien.

Él sonrió.

-Has vuelto a llamarme James, algo es algo –ambos rieron-. En fin, entiendo que no puedas, no te preocupes.

Se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a la chica para que se levantara también.

-Creo que debería ir a mi habitación. Le prometí a Remus que estudiaría un poco y eso...

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y le vio dándose la vuelta. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por Dios, se moría por ir con James esa noche, donde quiera que fuera que el chico la invitaba... ¡era de locos!

-¡Potter! –exclamó, haciendo que se girara-. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó.

-Sala común, a las doce.

**0o0o0**

Tras horas de intensa búsqueda por todo Hogwarts, Sirius dio al fin con su codiciada presa. Una jovencita morena escribía sin descanso en un pergamino, sentada en la biblioteca, con la nariz arrugada de pura concentración.

Por eso, cuando vio aparecer al merodeador con una libretita en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, dio un respingo.

-¿Black?

-Oh, veo que me conoces, Kat. Genial, así nos ahorraremos las presentaciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico zarandeó su libretita como si eso explicara todo. Kat sólo alzó una ceja. Él suspiró con frustración, y decidió ignorarla, cogiendo la pluma que la chica tenía en la mano, y abriendo la libreta para apuntar.

-¿Color favorito de Lily Evans?

La morena estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Siempre tienes que responder con preguntas?

-¿Qué quieres que haga si no?

-¿Sabes que me molesta hablar siempre con preguntas?

-¿Sabes que me molesta hablar contigo?

-¿Sabes que eres irritante?

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí hablando conmigo?

-¡Quiero respuestas, demonios! –exclamó derrotado.

Ella rió.

-Tsk tsk Black... eres fácilmente irritable.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a responder o no?

-Depende... ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Buen punto. Ahora necesitaba una excusa.

"_Vamos, Sirius, piensa, piensa... tiene que haber algo de cerebro detrás de ese enorme muro de testosterona" _–se dijo, tratando de concentrarse-. _"Omg vaya, la tía esta está buena eh?... mierda"_

-¿Y bien? –dijo ella, empezando a impacientarse.

-Estoy haciendo un... trabajo sobre ella. _"Genial, Black, muy bien"_

Kat trató de contener la risa.

-¿Un trabajo, eh?

-Er... sí.

-¿Y quién te lo manda?

El chico fingió indignación.

-¡Eso es material confidencial! –se llevó la libreta al pecho-. ¡No me obligues a traicionar a mis superiores, por favor!

Katherine entrecerró los ojos.

-Está bien, Black, supongo que podré decirle a Lily que quieres hacerle una entrevista. Hasta entonces... –dijo, y trató de levantarse.

El chico se tiró en avalancha y le sujetó el brazo, obligándola a sentarse.

-¡No! Es que Evans no puede saber esto.

Kat se sentó, observándole con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es... es... ¡una sorpresa!

La chica rió con más fuerza, y se levantó de la silla, esta vez sin que él la detuviera.

-Lo que tú digas, Black, pero ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, así que si no te importa, voy a mi habitación a leer un rato...

El chico se quedó sentado, con su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, que la chica, al estar de espaldas, no podía ver. ¿Es que nadie iba a ayudarle?

-Por cierto, Black... –dijo ella entonces, deteniéndose-. Es el verde.

Sirius la observó marcharse, con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que esa chica existía? Entornó las cejas. Y decidió que hablaría más con ella. Por lo de Lily, y eso. No por nada más.

¿No?

**0o0o0**

James encendió una vela. Sus amigos ya estaban dormidos. Sonrió, y despacio y sin hacer ruido abrió el baúl, para sacar el mapa del merodeador y su capa invisible.

Se la colocó bajo el brazo, y esquivando la ropa de sus amigos que yacía desordenada en el suelo, caminó sigiloso hacia la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Si todo salía bien, Lily estaría esperándole abajo.

Bajó los últimos escalones, y el sonido del reloj de la sala común le indicó la hora. Las doce en punto de la noche. Llegó a la planta baja y por algún motivo contuvo el aliento. La figura de una chica de espaldas, mirando la chimenea ya apagada, irrumpía con el decorado de la sala, rojo y amarillo. Tan sólo su cabello hacía juego con aquellas paredes. Lo sintió agitarse, conforme ella giraba su cabeza. Los finos labios de la chica esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Hola, James...

¿Se había maquillado, o... algo? James estaba prácticamente boquiabierto. ¿Siempre había estado tan... tan...?

-Hola –dijo en un susurro, y luego carraspeó-. Estás muy... guapa.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron por un instante de un color rojizo. El chico sonrió.

-Hace... hace frío a estas alturas de la noche –dijo ella, abrazándose.

Él aprovechó aquello para acercarse, haciendo resonar sus pasos en las paredes de la sala. Llegó hacia ella, separándose apenas de centímetros de distancia. Lily tragó saliva.

-Pronto dejarás de tenerlo... –prometió él.

La chica se sintió turbada ante su cercanía, sus... palabras. ¿Iba a besarla? Pero... pero...

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, el chico sacó de debajo de su brazo una capa, y la envolvió con ella, metiéndose él también. Aprovechó así para pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Pudo ver como Lily abría su boca con sorpresa.

-Es una... una... capa invisible. ¡Dios mío!

-Ssshh –la silenció el chico, posando un dedo sobre sus labios-. No es insonora, Evans.

Ella sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Lily.

James tragó saliva. Casi podía sentir la respiración de la chica haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Claro... es... la costumbre.

Bajó la mirada, y Lily le miró también. Ambos disfrutaron por unos segundos de un delicioso silencio que había decidido formarse entre ellos, mientras se observaban con algo de inquietud y curiosidad.

Lily terminó por morderse el labio, confusa. James tomó aire.

-¿Nos vamos?

**0o0o0**

Un fuerte estruendo despertó a Sirius de su agradable sueño, y en un acto reflejo se incorporó de golpe en la cama, agitando sus sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Remus chasqueó la lengua, y miró al animago con cara somnolienta.

-¡Y yo que sé! Pregúntaselo a la rata esta, que ha decidido jugar a detectives en plena madrugada –un claro tono de reproche estaba presente en su voz, antes de que volviera a taparse la cabeza con la almohada, en un intento frustrado por dormir.

-¡Peter, duérmete! –se quejó Sirius, bastante acostumbrado a esos arranques de su amigo.

-¿Pero queréis escucharme? –trató de hacerse oír el chico menudo, que estaba tirado en el suelo después de tal estruendosa caída-. Os estoy diciendo que James no está, que se ha ido...

Remus chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Peter, joder, que te duermas!

Sirius, en cambio, entornó las cejas. Peter, para probar cuanto decía, encendió la luz. Las quejas de los dos chicos no se hicieron esperar. Él, en cambio, fingió ignorarlos.

-¡Mirad. ¿Veis su cama? Está vacía!

Sirius, con los ojos entrecerrados, miró la cama vacía de su amigo.

-¿Dónde se ha ido a estas horas?

-¡Eso es lo que estaba intentando averiguar! Se ha llevado la capa, y el mapa y... –señaló la puerta-. Estaba intentando escucharles. Creo que estaba con Evans...

Soltó una risita. Sirius frunció el entrecejo. Remus se hundió más en las sábanas, tapándose los oídos con ellas.

-Mierda –dijo el moreno, desplomándose de nuevo en su cama, con una sonrisa derrotada-. Me temo que la escoba será suya... ¿no crees, Moony?

El chico solo soltó un gruñido. Peter, en cambio, asintió con la cabeza, y fue a sentarse en la cama de Sirius, en tono confidente.

-Yo siempre he creído que se gustan... –dijo, agudamente-. Lily es una chica rara pero... es como muy para... James. ¿No crees?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser –dijo-. _"Aunque sigo queriendo mi escoba"_

-Y sin embargo, esa chica, la amiga suya... Kat, creo... ¡esa sí que es guapa!

El chico se ganó una merecida colleja.

-¡Eh! –se quejó, llevándose la mano a la zona dolorida.

Sirius le miraba algo molesto.

-Wormy, pon tus ojos en una Huffie, joder.

Remus, desde su cama, esbozó una sonrisa, divertido.

**0o0o0**

Terminaron de subir la trampilla, y James, aún esperando que ella lo hiciera por completo, iluminó la habitación con su varita. Lily miró hacia sus lados, asombrada.

-¡Honeydukes! –exclamó, maravillada.

El chico sonrió.

-Supuse que te gustaría –dijo, y se acercó a una de las baldas repletas de botes de dulces y caramelos-. ¿Qué te apetece?

-Oh, James, pero esto es robar... –se quejó.

-Para nada –dijo, abriendo un tarro-. Él sabe que venimos aquí. Se lo pagamos en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Ella le miró escéptica.

-Vamos, Lily, somos honrados. Palabra de merodeador.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, y él se acercó a ella con una golosina en la mano.

-Venga, pruébalo –la invitó-. Es verdadero manjar de dioses...

Ella vaciló unos instantes, y después tomó el dulce y lo llevó a sus labios, ante la mirada del chico. Lily cerró los ojos, saboreándolo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te gusta..¿eh?

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

**0o0o0 Una, o dos, o quién sabe cuántas horas más tarde... 0o0o0**

Los chicos estallaron por enésima vez en una carcajada, mientras seguían tumbados en el suelo, con un gran surtido de dulces esparcido por encima de la capa de James, colocada frente a ellos. Lily, que se llevaba el bombón a los labios, habló aún entre risas.

-¿Y dices que no se dio cuenta?

-Para nada –dijo el chico con falsa superioridad-. ¿Cómo iba a verme bajo la capa invisible?

-De veras es un gran invento, James... –dijo, con una sonrisa-. Pensé que ya no las vendían.

-Hay que saber dónde comprar –comentó, con un guiño.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, y saboreó el bombón que tenía en la boca, sintiendo el chocolate deshacerse.

-¿Nata o chocolate? –preguntó él entonces.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué prefieres, la nata o el chocolate?

-Oh... –dijo ella, apoyándose en un codo para mirarle-. El chocolate, sin duda. ¿Tú?

Él rió.

-La nata –ambos sonrieron-. Tienes algo en común con Remus, entonces...

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-En cambio contigo... –parpadeó-, creo que no tengo nada en común.

-Probablemente no –reconoció él-. ¿Lugar favorito?

-Paris –respondió sistemáticamente-. ¿Tú?

-Italia –frunció el ceño-. ¿Asignatura preferida?

-Transformaciones.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras... –dijo derrotado-. ¿Color favorito?

-Verde.

-¿VERDE? –exclamó entonces-. ¿Verde Slytherin?

Ella rió.

-Sí, lo sé, es extraño. Pero no sé, desde mucho antes de saber que era bruja me... encantaba el color verde. No sé por qué... supongo que es una tontería –dijo, y volvió a reír-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El rojo, por supuesto.

Lily cogió una nueva golosina.

-Era de esperar... –comentó como si nada-. Supongo que después de tanto partido de Quidditch tendrás verdadero asco al color verde.

Él la observó, con media sonrisa. Sus ojitos lo miraban también. Ojos verdes. Muy verdes.

-No, sólo a veces... –dijo, y suspiró.

-Parece ser que no tenemos nada en común entonces, James Potter.

Él la imitó, cogiendo un nuevo dulce, y no pudo evitar reír.

-Bueno, siempre dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...

En cambio a lo que él esperaba, Lily no rió. Se limitó a estudiarle con la mirada, con ojos algo asustados. El chico frunció algo el ceño. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-James... –la oyó murmurar entonces.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación en el lago? –preguntó, algo indecisa-. Cuando te he dicho que me había parecido que Sirius en el baño era otra persona y...

-Sí, y no me has querido decir quien era. ¿Por qué?

Lily se mordió el labio.

-Porque... –bajó la mirada unos instantes, para después volver a fijarla en él-. Porque había pensado que eras tú.

Él la miró con sorpresa, y luego con algo de curiosidad. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes que al chico le parecieron eternos, y luego, se apoyó en un codo como Lily, quedando frente a ella, en una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para que la chica tragara saliva con nerviosismo.

-Lily... –la voz del chico le supo rara después de aquellos segundos sin decir nada, e incluso se sorprendió de oírla-. Lily, tú... de haber sido yo en vez de Sirius... ¿habrías dejado que te... besara?

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Por Dios, que se trataba de Potter, del mismo Potter arrogante de siempre... ¿qué diantre hacía así, y por qué sentía aquella necesidad de decirle que sí? Él seguía mirándola, expectante. La voz de ella sonó temblorosa.

-No lo sé...

James sintió su boca seca. Había esperado un 'no' rotundo, y no aquel 'no lo sé...'. ¿Y por qué tenía que morderse el labio de aquella forma tan sensual? Tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca, y lo sabía. Lily estaba a escasos centímetros de él, mirándole con los ojos brillantes, algo sonrojada. Comprendió que debía besarla.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus brazos rozaran, y con una lentitud sorprendente para ambos, empezó a inclinarse, hasta apoyar su frente en la de la chica. Notó a Lily cerrar los ojos, sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz; y él mismo cerró los ojos también. El cálido aliento de la chica se mezclaba con el suyo, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Si se inclinaba un poquito más, sus labios se juntarían, él casi podía notarlos rozar los suyos. Sólo un poco más...

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2. **

**No me matéis! Sí, lo sé, tenéis motivos para hacerlo. He tardado mucho, y por si fuera poco, os dejo así. Jaja, soy cruel y despiadada, lo reconozco. Y más después de tanto review tan bonito que he recibido. 28! Dios mío, jamás me esperé tanto review!. Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que ha tenido este pequeño fic. Los comentarios son muy gratificantes, de verdad, agradezco tanto apoyo. **

**Sólo espero que este capítulo, siendo tan largo, no se os haya hecho muy pesado, ni muy largo. Conforme lo escribía era consciente de que quizás me estuviera excediendo. El problema es que todo estaba ya planificado, y el capítulo debía contener todo esto... espero eso, que no se os haya hecho eterno, y que os guste. **

**¡Ah, y que me dejéis review! Ya sean buenas o malas críticas, todo tipo de opiniones son válidas. Cualquiera que piense que tengo algo que mejorar... ¡que me lo diga! Dudas sobre el fic, sugerencias... ¡todo! XD**

**Oh! Y quiero dar las gracias especialmente a la traductora que ha hecho tan buen trabajo pasando el prólogo del fic al Portugués. Me pasé por la traducción, e intenté leer los reviews que dejaron. Por lo poco que entendí, estoy muy feliz, ya que parecían contentos con la historia. De veras, gracias por tomarte esta molestia de traducirlo, y gracias también a los lectores portugueses por sus críticas. **

**Y sin más ni más, me despido. Prometo no tardar demasiado en subir el último capítulo. Si os sirve de consuelo, ya lo tengo todo planeado. **

**Un beso muy grande!**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver**


	3. Partido

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece... aunque no me importaría pedírmelos por navidad. 

**Por un beso**

**Capítulo 3**

El cálido aliento de la chica se mezclaba con el suyo, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Si se inclinaba un poquito más, sus labios se juntarían, él casi podía notarlos rozar los suyos. Sólo un poco más...

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Ante el grito del extraño, James y Lily se separaron con rapidez. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, el chico la cogió del brazo, levantándola con una gran velocidad, y echó a correr, mientras Lily, turbada, trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

-Malditos niños... –se oía de nuevo la voz del dueño de la tienda-. Como os pille... ¡gamberros! Vais a ver el buen uso de una varita... ¡ya os digo yo que sí!

El merodeador trató de ahogar su risa, corriendo con más rapidez hacia la salida, tironeando de Lily, mientras el hombrecillo seguía buscándolos sin éxito.

-¡James! –le reprendió, en cuanto cerraron la trampilla tras ellos, con la respiración agitada-. Creía que habías dicho que él sabía que veníais aquí...

El chico seguía bajando las escaleras, y se giró para mirarla, divertido por su cara de desconcierto.

-Y lo sabe –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Que lo sepa no significa que le haga gracia.

Ella trató de reñirle, pero terminó sucumbiendo a la risa, y tras propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, siguió bajando junto a él. Llegaron al punto de partida. La sala común seguía silenciosa, y Lily la observó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sentía el cosquilleo en el estómago de haber hecho una travesura, hecho que hasta entonces creía no haber experimentado jamás. Una sensación que, sorprendentemente, le gustaba.

Se peinó su pelo con los dedos, mirando la chimenea, al tiempo que James doblaba su capa invisible y la guardaba bajo su ropa, aún con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez por la carrera. Lily entonces le miró, y sonrió con algo de timidez. Aún podía recordar el momento en que habían estado apunto de besarse. Un nuevo cosquilleo la recorrió, y esta vez no quiso saber qué significaba.

-¿Sabes? –dijo entonces ella, antes de morderse el labio con indecisión. El chico alzó una ceja-. A pesar de tanta... falta de legalidad y tal... me lo he pasado muy bien, James.

La sonrisa del muchacho aumentó, y se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Yo también... –acertó a decir el chico, de algún modo que para Lily resultó adorable, hasta el punto de que se acercó a él y le dio un suave besito en la mejilla. El chico se llevó los dedos a la zona, aturdido-. ¿Nos... vemos mañana?

La chica comenzó a alejarse, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Subió el primer escalón, y le miró, dejando escapar una risita.

-Vivimos en Hogwarts. Claro que nos veremos mañana...

Y desapareció por las escaleras. James aún se tocaba la mejilla.

-Claro... –murmuró para sí mismo, atontado.

**0o0o0**

La mañana se presentó de diversas maneras para los cuatro merodeadores, que entre bostezos y estirones, se levantaban en su habitación. Sirius se había pasado aproximadamente media hora para arreglarse debido a su cita con Kat... para hablar de Lily, por supuesto. Remus se estaba dedicando con detenimiento a hacer las camas de todos, y a ordenar el jaleo de ropa que habían dejado en el suelo. James, por su parte, estaba tumbado en la suya, con las manos tras su cabeza. Y Peter... bueno, Peter era otra historia.

-¿Por qué diablos te has puesto ese chándal, Pet? –preguntaba Sirius ahogándose entre colonia.

-Voy a hacer footing –exclamó con satisfacción.

Las carcajadas fueron eminentes.

-¿Footing? –preguntó Remus, alisando las mantas de su cama-. ¿Y para qué vas a hacer tú footing?

-Quiero mantenerme en forma –explicó, con naturalidad-. He pensado que en un par de semanas llegaría a tener un cuerpo como... como el de Sirius, por ejemplo.

El aludido no pudo evitar una risa cínica.

-Chicos, –se despidió, abriendo la puerta-, os dejo con Peter y su mundo paralelo. Yo tengo una chica a la que atender.

Y con un guiño, se fue, seguido por Peter, claro, que empezó su carrera respirando con dificultad, y cerrando la puerta con ganas. Remus y James se quedaron solos, cada uno en su tarea. Remus concentrado en adecentar aunque fuera un poco aquella pocilga, y James con sus propias cavilaciones. Su fruncido entrecejo no pasó desapercibido para cierto licántropo, que lo estudió con curiosidad.

-Prongs... –lo llamó, dándole un golpe en la pierna-. ¿Qué tal ayer? Vimos que hiciste una escapada...

El chico se revolvió incómodo.

-Fui con... con Evans. Ya sabes, por lo de la apuesta.

Remus sonrió de medio lado, su instinto lobuno oliendo perfectamente lo que se cocía detrás de todo aquello.

-Y supongo que no conseguiste besarla... –comentó, tratando de que el chico hablara por sí sólo.

El chico suspiró exasperado, hundiéndose más en su cama.

-No, pero Moony... estuvimos tan cerca que... –se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, Remus ya había oído bastante.

-Te gusta Lily. ¿Verdad?

James lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Que si le gustaba Lily? Buena pregunta.

-Se te ha ido la apuesta de las manos, James –insistió el licántropo.

El chico tragó saliva, asustado.

-No, no, claro que no –dijo, convencido, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Remus le observó unos instantes, antes de sonreír de medio lado; estiró el brazo para revolverle el pelo al chico y se levantó.

-Va, venga, levántate y ayúdame a ordenar esto, a ver si se te aclara la cabeza.

James se incorporó con resignación, y al ver el espectáculo que tenía delante se planteó seriamente la propuesta de su amigo. Una interminable cortina de ropa de Sirius colgaba de los doseles de la cama, las revistas de Peter estaban desperdigadas por la habitación... y la verdad es que él también tenía gran parte de culpa; podía distinguir entre tanto jaleo unas cuantas bufandas y su uniforme de Quidditch, manchado todavía de barro. De hecho... la única porción de suelo que alcanzaba a ver era la que correspondía a la cama del licántropo, impecable, como siempre. El buscador bufó frustrado.

-¿Cómo me voy a aclarar entre tanto desorden?

**0o0o0**

Sirius alcanzó de inmediato a su presa, tal y como habían quedado, en la biblioteca. La chica sonrió al verle, y dio dos golpecitos a la silla a su lado para que se sentara. Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza, y la invitó a levantarse.

-He pensado que mejor... vamos a la sala común.

Kat alzó una ceja, con diversión.

-¿La sala común? –rió-. Vaya... pensé que para tomar apuntes sería mejor una mesa...

El chico pasó una mano por su pelo.

-Estaremos más cómodos en la sala... ya sabes, para hablar de Lily.

Ella no pudo evitar una risita, y bajo la reprobadora mirada de la Señora Pince, se levantó y le siguió a la salida.

**0o0o0**

James, tras intensas horas de limpieza en su cuarto, se decidió a salir a tomar el aire a los terrenos, con su escoba en la mano. Le apetecía volar un rato. Tenía las cosas muy claras, por supuesto, pero lo cierto era que las palabras de Remus... le inquietaban. A él no le gustaba Lily, claro; el único motivo por el que quería besarla era para poder volar en aquella fabulosa Nimbus 78. Pero por algún motivo no podía parar de pensar y de darle vueltas a todo aquel asunto. Necesitaba volar. Ya.

Sin embargo, una vocecilla a sus espaldas, le hizo olvidar sus intenciones.

-Hola, James.

El chico se giró. Era Lily. Sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente de que ella era el motivo de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Ella apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarle.

-Te he visto y... en fin –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

James le enseñó la escoba.

-Pues iba a volar... necesitaba... despejarme un poco, y eso.

La chica le miró sin comprender, y él agitó su cabeza.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –propuso él, señalando su escoba.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a dar una vuelta... volando? –dijo, asustada.

El chico rió.

-Hombre, siempre podemos nadar con la escoba, pero suele ser más recomendable el aire, sí.

Ella miró al suelo, jugueteando con sus manos frenéticamente.

-Me da miedo volar, James -él alzó una ceja-. Nunca se me dio bien la clase de vuelo y...

Él la cogió por los hombros, divertido.

-Tranquila. No dejaré que te caigas de cabeza, ni te estrelles contra el suelo ni esas cosas...-ella se mordió el labio, mirándole con algo de escepticismo-. Vamos Lily, soy el buscador de Gryffindor, sé de lo que hablo.

Lily rió, y finalmente terminó por asentir con la cabeza, con algo de inseguridad. El chico sonrió.

-Arriba –dijo, y cogió la escoba. Lily se montó en ella, y él detrás, ayudándola con las manos en su cintura. La notó tensarse-. Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti –aseguró, con un nudo en la garganta, y sus manos temblorosas sujetando el mango.

James sonrió, pasando sus manos junto con las de ella para sujetar la escoba.

-¿Preparada para volar?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno...

-Agárrate.

Y conforme lo decía, empezaron a elevarse. Lily ahogó un grito. Él rió, yendo más alto, y mientras uno de sus brazos agarraba la escoba, el otro la abrazaba por la cintura, para tranquilizarla. Lo que no sabía era que esto no hacía sino aumentar su nerviosismo.

Volaron aún más alto, elevándose por encima del bosque prohibido, la parte favorita de James. El chico se inclinó para ver su expresión, y se la encontró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Rió.

-Abre los ojos...

Ella no parecía muy segura.

-Tengo miedo a las alturas –reconoció, con voz temblorosa.

Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lily, atrayéndola más hacia él. Sin poder contenerse aspiró su aroma, delineando sin darse cuenta su cuello con su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

-No te preocupes, Lily, estoy aquí –susurró en su oído-. No dejaré que te caigas.

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

-Dios mío... –alcanzó a murmurar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es... increíble...

**0o0o0**

Sirius, por su parte, estaba medio sentado medio tumbado en un sofá de la sala común, y sobre él, una chica a la que por algún motivo estaba besando con frenesí. Lo cierto era que ya no se acordaba de cómo habían empezado a liarse así, habían llegado a la sala, habían hablado un poco de Lily y de repente... ¡zas! la estaba besando. Pero tampoco es que quisiera quejarse. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba disfrutando de sobremanera de ese beso.

Sus labios se buscaban con pasión, y las manos de él recorrían su espalda con posesividad. Ella acariciaba su pecho juguetona. Y entonces, las neuronas de Sirius parecieron colapsarse. Se separó y frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que besar a Evans –recordó.

La cara de Kat era un poema.

-¿Qué? –gritó, escandalizada, levantándose de un salto del sofá-. ¿Pero de qué vas?

El chico se dispuso a explicarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un cojín le golpeaba la cara. Kat estaba recurriendo a la fuerza.

-¡Eres un idiota, Black, un verdadero...!

El chico trataba de zafarse, mientras intentaba darle una explicación.

-No, no, escucha, es una apuesta... –se quejó el chico, esquivando sus golpes.

-Sí. Y una mierda.

-Que sí –agarró el cojín y la miró con sinceridad-. James y yo encontramos una escoba en el bosque y nos la quedamos pero para decidir quien la usaría hicimos la apuesta. Y el primero que besase a Lily pues se la llevaba y... ¡por eso te preguntaba yo tantas cosas de ella! Porque quería acercarme a ella y... –suspiró, exasperado-, pero me gustas tú, Kat, de verdad.

Ella le miraba de brazos cruzados, con los labios apretados. Pero finalmente dejó caer el cojín al suelo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aún mirándole algo escéptica.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber que vas enserio?

-Sal conmigo –dijo impulsivamente, sin pensar.

Luego se dio cuenta de que jamás antes le había pedido tal cosa a una chica. La miró. Ella le observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Sirius se dio cuenta, de alguna forma, de que no se arrepentía.

**0o0o0**

James y Lily llevaban ya un buen rato volando, abrazándose inconscientemente; él rozando su mejilla con la de ella, sintiéndose bien sin querer decirse nada. El chico empezó a hacer la escoba descender. Tocaron pie y él la ayudó a bajar. Él bajó también, y sujetó la escoba en su mano. Se miraron. Sonrieron, algo tímidos.

-Ha sido... genial, James.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No entendía ni quería entender lo que le estaba pasando. El vuelo con ella había sido... especial, no sabía cómo describirlo, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Pero entonces vio la mirada de Lily, inconfundible. La había visto antes en otras chicas. Le observaba con timidez, inseguridad, y su vista vagaba lentamente de sus ojos a sus labios. Y él supo que era el momento que había estado esperando, y TENÍA que besarla.

Dio un paso hacia delante, y ella no retrocedió. La miró un instante a los ojos y empezó a inclinarse, acercándose lentamente. Y entonces descubrió que QUERÍA besarla, independientemente de la apuesta. Quería probar los labios de Lily, conocer su sabor, y ver si eran tan suaves como lo parecían desde aquella perspectiva. De hecho, se moría de ganas de besarla. Tragó saliva. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, sus nariz rozando la suya. La Nimbus 78 estaba al alcance de su mano.

Pero no era justo. Alguna parte de su conciencia se encargaba de repetírselo a James. Aquello era una apuesta. Era jugar con Lily, engañarla; y sabía que ella se pondría furiosa si se enterase. La perdería. James podía sentir el aliento de la chica chocando contra sus labios. Deseaba tanto besarla, pero..

-No puedo –dijo al fin.

Lily abrió los ojos, contrariada, y se apartó, mirándole con confusión.

-¿Qué? –murmuró-. ¿Por qué?

James se apartó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Es una apuesta, Lily.

La chica entreabrió sus labios, con una mezcla de sorpresa y... ¿dolor? Parpadeó.

-No entiendo, James... yo... ¿una apuesta? –dijo, con voz entrecortada.

El chico cerró los ojos, dispuesto a decirlo todo de una buena vez.

-Hay una escoba. Sirius y yo apostamos para ver quién se la quedaría y... teníamos que besarte, el que lo consiguiera se llevaría la escoba.

Lily tragó saliva. Ahora entendía muchas cosas...

-Intenté acercarme a ti por eso, y seguramente Sirius lo habrá intentado también. Por eso fui a hablar contigo todos estos días... –seguía explicando, sin querer mirarla-. Pero... yo que sé, Lily. No puedo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Lily, llorosos. James sintió como se le encogía el estómago. Ella tenía los labios fuertemente apretados.

-Entiendo, no te parece justo... jugar conmigo –dijo no sin cierto cinismo, su voz temblorosa-. Qué Gryffindor tan honorable eres, Potter.

Intentó darse la vuelta pero él se lo impidió, colocándose frente a ella, con exasperación, viendo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No, no puedo porque te has convertido en algo más que en una apuesta –dijo impulsivamente.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, hasta que con una maldición James salió corriendo, dejando a Lily con el entrecejo fruncido, sola, sorprendida.

**0o0o0**

Remus, sentado en su cama, carraspeó.

-Recapitulando –dijo, rascándose la barbilla-. No la besaste la primera vez porque os interrumpieron y ahora no la has besado porqueeeee...

Remus hizo un gesto con la mano y esperó, con hastío, que James acabara la frase por él.

-No la he besado porque me apetecía besarla –explicó.

Remus se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Y bien, James. ¿Dónde está el problema?

-¿Dónde está el problema, preguntas? Dios, Remus. ¿No te das cuenta? Quería BESARLA –dijo, pisando con fuerza el suelo de tablas que vibraba a cada paso del buscador-. Al final tenías razón, problema peludo. Se me ha ido de las manos..

-Bueno. ¿Y aquí qué parte te incomoda?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó James.

-Que si te incomoda que yo tuviera razón o que te hayas enamorado de Lily.

Al chico se le atragantaron las palabras. Se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando su respuesta, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que cuanto más pensaba, peor se sentía.

-Voy a buscar a Sirius –decidió, como vía de escape-. Tiene que saber lo de la apuesta o meterá la pata y...

Remus asintió con la cabeza, y este salió por la puerta, a paso rápido. El licántropo se apoyó en la pared y suspirando miró por la ventana. Tragó saliva, y sonrió de medio lado, con una sana resignación.

-Remus Lupin –se dijo-, eres un completo masoquista.

**0o0o0**

James dio con Sirius, que caminaba junto a Kat de la mano por el pasillo, hablando animadamente. No le interesó en esos instantes el por qué estaban así. Llegó hacia ellos apurado, y lo soltó, de golpe.

-Lily lo sabe.

-¿Qué?

-Todo. La apuesta. Se lo he dicho.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Kat sonrió de medio lado.

-Se te ha ido la olla –dijo el animago.

-No. Sí. Yo que sé... me gusta, tío.

La sonrisa de Kat aumentó.

-Lo sabía –dijo con suficiencia, y ante la exasperada mirada de los chicos, soltó una risita-. Intuición femenina.

Sirius agitó su cabeza y miró a James, con preocupación.

-¿Y entonces la apuesta? –preguntó-. ¿Qué hacemos con la Nimbus?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el grito de una voz bastante conocida interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡POTTER!

Todos los que caminaban se giraron curiosos.

-Oh, Dios mío, ahí viene... –dijo James, asustado, tentado a esconderse tras de Sirius.

Lily le alcanzó enseguida, andando con firmeza, y tal y como el chico esperaba, la bofetada resonó en las paredes del pasillo. Luego, murmullos de la gente.

James tragó saliva, mirando a la pelirroja. Si antes, sus ojos llorosos demostraban su rabia e incluso dolor, ahora se veía la misma chica fría de siempre. El chico se recriminó a sí mismo por haber hecho que las cosas fueran así. Se sintió, por un momento, la peor escoria del mundo. Intentó decir algo, pedirle perdón, pero por algún motivo se vio incapaz. Ella le miró con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

-Eres un imbecil –dijo en voz baja, de forma que asustó aún más a James que si hubiera gritado. Y entonces, Lily volvió por donde había venido.

El chico se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta de que lo había fastidiado mucho más de lo que en un principio había pensado. Sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro, animándole, pero no reaccionó. Simplemente trató de sonreír y fue a la sala común, decidiendo que quería estar solo.

Kat y Sirius se miraron. El chico alzó las cejas.

-Tu amiga es un poquito... fiera. ¿No?

Ella sonrió con despreocupación.

-Se le pasará... es así.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

**0o0o0**

Remus Lupin entró a la biblioteca cargado de libros, como cada tarde. No le sorprendió ver a su mejor amiga sentada en la mesa de la ventana, ya que hacía prácticamente siete años que se sentaba allí. Lo que le sorprendió fue que tuviera la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido, y que no prestara atención al libro que tenía delante.

El chico intuyó lo que le ocurría, y respiró profundo. Soltando el aire, caminó hacia ella, y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, sentándose en la silla y mirándola. Lily dejó de lado sus pensamientos al verle.

-Hola, Remus...

El chico sonrió pero no dijo nada, aunque no dejó de mirarla. Parecía triste, y el licántropo creía saber por qué.

-Eh, Lily... –la llamó, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo-. ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja trató de sonreír, y asintió con la cabeza. Él sólo alzó una ceja.

-Estoy bien, de veras... –mintió, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta-. Sólo algo... cabreada.

-Ya –dijo el chico, suspirando-. James. ¿Verdad?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le miró, desconcertada.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –dijo, incrédula y enfadada.

El chico se apresuró a replicar, alarmado.

-Yo me opuse desde el primer momento, Lily –la chica le miró algo más calmada. Sabía que podía creerle. Remus... jamás habría apoyado algo así. Terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

Él, entonces, se fijó en que los ojos de ella estaban llorosos, mientras apretaba sus labios con rabia. Se dio cuenta de que aún con aquella expresión, seguía pareciéndole preciosa. Y pese a lo que le costara hacer todo aquello, sabía que le necesitaba. Era su mejor amiga, le había apoyado en todo. Lo justo era hacer lo mismo por ella.

-No te enfades con James... –le dijo, con gran esfuerzo-. Está arrepentido.

Ella bufó, con cinismo. Él insistió.

-De verdad, Lily. Hazme caso. Le conozco y... es buen tío –Lily desvió la mirada, y él le cogió la mano-. Sé que a veces él y Sirius hacen tonterías... pero te puedo asegurar que se ha arrepentido.

-No me importa –murmuró ella rabiosa-. Por mí como si se lo traga el calamar gigante.

El chico sonrió y soltó una risita, acariciando su mano.

-Sí que te importa –dijo, con resignación.

Ella sólo se irguió más, tratando de parecer impasible.

-¿Por qué no te has enfadado con Sirius? –dijo él, y supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Porque Sirius... Sirius no... –titubeó.

-Porque Sirius no estuvo apunto de conseguir que le besaras –terminó Remus-. Porque Sirius no te gusta –ella bajó la mirada -. Y James sí.

Lily no dijo nada, y Remus simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeándosela en un gesto de abatimiento. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la encontró con la vista fija en la ventana, y una expresión de rabia en su rostro, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se apresuró a limpiársela con la manga, enfadada consigo misma por su actitud.

Remus sonrió de medio lado.

-Vamos... no te enfades –la animó-. James está loco por ti. Te aseguro que nunca le había visto así. Dale una oportunidad... en el fondo, te mueres por hacerlo –añadió en tono confidencial.

Lily rió vagamente, y terminó de secarse la cara.

-Yo... no sé, él es... es...

Remus negó con la cabeza, y ella se mordió el labio. Lo cierto era que tenía razón, se moría de ganas de darle una oportunidad. Tomó aire y se levantó de la silla, con algo de indecisión. Miró al chico. Era perfectamente consciente de la dificultad que habría supuesto para él decirle todo aquello, y animarla a algo así. Se acercó a él. Y sin dudarlo un instante le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Remus... –dijo sinceramente, abandonando la biblioteca, y dejando a un chico sentado en la silla, con una mano en su mejilla, sabiendo que, al menos, había obtenido una pequeña recompensa.

**0o0o0**

Las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en los ojos marrones de James, que observaba la chimenea con detenimiento, y una expresión resignada en su rostro. Se había desplomado en el sofá nada más llegar a la sala común y no se había movido de allí desde entonces.

Remus tenía razón. En todo. No sabía si el hecho de darse cuenta le molestaba, o si era el hecho de que lo había fastidiado todo con esa maldita apuesta. Había conseguido, en unos pocos días, llevarse bien con Lily... a cambio de jugar con ella, y al final, el destino le había pagado con la misma moneda. El chico se dio cuenta de que la vida no estaba carente de cierta ironía. Se lo merecía. Se había merecido la bofetada de Lily en medio del pasillo, y sabía que por eso le había dolido.

¿Y ahora qué? Solo le quedaba mirar a la chimenea como un imbécil, porque era eso lo que era. Aunque de repente, la visión del fuego comenzó a desaparecer de su vista, conforme algo tapaba sus ojos. Trató de tocar aquello que los cubría, y descubrió que eran dos manos frías, de alguien desde detrás del sofá. Manos... de chica.

Las apartó con suavidad, cogiéndolas entre las suyas, y giró su rostro. Allí estaba ella. Su pelo rojo encendido, iluminado por el color cobrizo del fuego, sus ojos verdes mirándole seria. James sintió que la visión era demasiado bonita para ser real. El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

-Lily, yo...

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo, James.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero el chico supo que hablaba enserio. Tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Las manos de Lily aún estaban entre las suyas, y ella estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, muy cerca. Tanto que apenas necesitó acercarse cuando, después de sonreír de medio lado, la pelirroja se inclinó para tocar sus labios con los suyos. El chico se quedó estático, al principio, y le costó reaccionar, acariciando sus labios con algo de incertidumbre.

Cuando la chica se separó, sonrió, y James comprendió que le había perdonado. Él sonrió también, aún algo confuso. Lily depositó un suave besito en su frente y murmuró:

-Creo que has ganado la escoba, James...

La sonrisa de él aumentó, y aún sin responderla, tironeó de las manos que tenía agarradas, haciéndola caer en el sofá, sobre él, entre risas.

-He ganado algo mejor que una escoba.

* * *

**Fin del fic.**

**Sí, ha sido cortito, pero he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, y me ha encantado compartirlo con vosotros, que tan bien os habéis portado con los reviews, y me habéis dicho cosas tan bonitas. Solo espero que en este capítulo también lo hagáis, y me deis una opinión global, que siempre vienen bien, jaja. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Este capítulo me ha salido más cortito que el segundo, pero creo que me ha costado aún más XD **

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a Tsuchan, mi Jud del corazón... a quien quiero dar las gracias por su enorme colaboración y sus críticas a lo largo de todo el capítulo, y por su importante aportación (ya que, aunque no debería decirlo, una escenita es prácticamente suya). Y a mi beta, por supuesto, que también hizo lo suyo. ¡Un beso a las dos!**

**Y sin más ni más... ¡hasta otra!**

**Un beso,**

**Dream-kat**

**Miembro weaver.**


End file.
